


The Part of Me That Matters

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NarutoxHinata is mentioned, it could come off as cheating, they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: Naruto decides that the village and being Hokage isn't what is truly important to him anymore.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 82





	The Part of Me That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

His smile is brighter when Sasuke is around, everyone can see it. His eyes crinkle in the corners and the boy who radiated sunlight can be seen in him again. 

There Sasuke stands on the sidelines, watching as the man he loves slowly deteriorates in a loveless relationship, he says nothing because he doesn't want to ruin the illusion of stoicism he's built around himself. Though there's a pain that cannot be seen from the outside, his chest burns and his stomach feels like it's falling into itself. 

"I don't want her anymore," Naruto tells him, as they stumble into Sasuke's apartment after a late night of drinking. "I love you, god I love you" 

"You won't leave her." Sasuke whispers into the crook of Naruto's neck; it isn't a question. He smells like alcohol, sweat, and a special sweetness that the Uchiha will forever associate with the man he loves but can never truly have. They can't make it to the living room, Naruto pulls Sasuke with him as he slides down the wall onto the floor. He finds himself between his best friend's legs. "Sas, do you love me?" 

"I do," He buries his face into the blond man's chest; his shoulders shaking and Naruto's eyes burn as he listens to his best friend sob. His first and only love break apart in his arms simply because of his own fear. Sasuke doesn't lift his face as he begins speaking again, his voice staying at a whisper even though they are completely alone. "I only feel whole with you, you are half of me but you are the part of me that matters."

Naruto doesn't respond, he doesn't need to respond because they both know that nothing they say can change. Sometimes love isn't enough to conquer anything and sometimes two people who love each other don't get the ending they wanted. It hurts and Gods does he wish it wasn’t like this but he’s scared. A crippling fear that he has no idea how to face. He wants to tell Sasuke that he is the only thing in this world he has to hold on to, he wishes he had never come up with this crap dream, being the Hokage means nothing without Sasuke but it’s too late. The only other person strong enough to hold that place is Sasuke but it could never be. The village would never allow it. The only way they could escape this would be to….”Leave..” 

Sasuke looks up at him; his normally perfect and stoic face is red, swollen, and twisted up in confusion. Naruto lifts his hand to caress the beautiful cheek before ghosting his thumb across his lips, there has always been an intimacy to their relationship, even as children. A closeness without needing a reason or to act, to be able to hold on to each other and simply study every detail. Naruto is no artist but he knows that if he was, he could draw Sasuke and leave out not a single detail. He knows every scar and the story behind every single one, he knows how they feel beneath his lips as he pressed his lips to each one. Whispering broken apologies to the ones he knows he’s responsible for. He knows Sasuke would do the same, he almost wished his body would scar so he can always have a piece of his best friend and lover permanently marking him. He wants him, he doesn’t want a single moment to pass where they aren’t together because one cannot exist without the other.

“Sasuke..” he whispers, gently moving his bandaged hand to cup the back of Sasuke’s neck. He pulls him forward softly, their lips close enough to touch if they just moved forward. He whispers his name again against the other man’s lips, no name feels like it belongs there like his. Not Sakura, not Hinata, only Sasuke. “If the village can’t have a Hokage that’s in love with his best friend, maybe they’ll need to find another.” 

The Uchiha keeps his eyes squeezed shut, even though Naruto is close. He can show his real self to him, he can’t see him while he breaks. It’s not fitting of an Uchiha to show that they are broken, he isn’t even sure why he’s still holding to those rules anymore. It’s only him. “It’s your dream, being Hokage was your goal.” 

Naruto smiles and kisses him gently, “Did you forget Sasuke? You were my goal.” 

Sasuke’s eyes open quickly, his mind echoing the memory like a movie. There’s an odd sense of hilarity to Naruto saying that and believing they were simply friends, he always was oblivious. Sasuke laughs. “I was your ‘ _ rival’’  _

Naruto lets out a quiet self-deprecating laugh, “You know I’ve always been a bit slow, Sasuke.”

As Sasuke grows quiet again they rest their foreheads together, eyes closed, and sharing breaths. “Let’s leave, we’ll leave a letter saying we’re going to wherever the hell we end up.”

The other man laughs quietly still stuffed up from crying. “Take me with you Sasuke, show me what it’s like to be away from here.” 

“Of course.” 

**~x~**

_ To Everyone in Konoha,  _

_ Over the years I have learned what it’s like to matter to people and what it’s like to love but it’s come to a point in my life when I must change paths. Being Hokage is no longer my goal, I came to the realization years ago that the only reason I wanted it was to be loved. To be seen.  _

_ I have all of that now and I also have Sasuke. I need to step away from the village and take the thing I’ve always wanted but was too stupid to notice. I love him, oh gods I love him.  _

_ I’m sorry Hinata, you are beautiful and sweet. You will be a wonderful wife and mother one day if that’s what you decide to do. Give Kiba a chance, he’s a good guy if you can get past the dog hair and he’s kinda hot?? (No homo bro) Give him a chance. I can tell he loves you. Kiba, Shoot your shot and don’t fuck it up. Sakura, I’m sorry we left you behind and I know you loved Sasuke but I have to be selfish... Just this once. Kakashi sensei, Thank you for everything. Since you can’t deal with emotions and neither can Sasuke (You emotionally constipated bastards) I’ll tell you that we do both love you. You were an excellent teacher. Sai, I’ll miss your socially awkwardness. I’ll just miss you, bro. (Sasuke had nothing to say to you. What’s up with that??) I’ll need to investigate further. Shikamaru, I’m pretty sure all of this will fall on you now but I have to do this man. I hope you understand why I have to go. Sorry for being so “Troublesome.” _

_ Iruka Sensei, you raised me. I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere in life if it hadn’t been for you, you saved me and I’m grateful for every moment we spent together. You are my family and always will be. _

_ Teuchi, thank you for feeding me when I was nothing but a starving orphan and had nothing to give. I wouldn’t be alive without you. Granny Tsunade I’ll miss you but I have a feeling we’ll running into you. You’re like the grandma I never had. I love you.  _

_ We have to be out soon so I don’t have time to speak to everyone individually but I’ll miss you guys and I’m sorry it had to be this way. I love you all _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Naruto Uzumaki _

  
  


_ (P.S. Sasuke says goodbye too but you know how he is.)  _


End file.
